


Know Your Place

by andibass



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I'll Figure This Out Eventually, My First AO3 Post, Omega Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i really don't know what all to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibass/pseuds/andibass
Summary: Symmetra takes a sabbatical from Vishkar to join Overwatch in it's recall efforts. Her entire life she has been groomed by Vishkar to be the perfect Beta worker, even after presenting as Alpha while at the academy. Growing up in a perfectly constructed reality she did what she had to to be apart of Vishkar's vision. How will she manage in a new place completely different than her reality? Especially having to work next to one particularly explody omega.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. A New Path

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've been sitting on this idea for awhile and just finally decided to put it out there. I'm hoping to actually continue writing for this because I love all my ideas I just need to actually get them out and figure out how to connect them. And critiques are welcome because I'm honestly just out here and said fuck it lets do it live!

With her first steps into the Gibraltar compound, Symmetra finalized her decision to follow her own path for once. Even if it was only a sabbatical to think things through after what happened in Rio. While she could appear loyal only to Vishkar, Symmetra was still troubled and took the opportunity for a break from direct command until she found her peace again. Vishkar had allowed her to be a liaison to Overwatch during its recall process. Her skills as top architect would benefit the group, while also allowing Vishkar to have a direct line to their newly funded project. There was a thrill that went through her knowing that it was her own decision, her own plan, her own suggestion after hearing of Overwatch’s funding. No, really, some feeling at her core shivered at the thought.

_That was peculiar… Oh yes, I must remember to take my suppressants again soon. It’s almost spring meaning more likely to fall into ruts. I need to change my scent patches soon as well after all those flights._

While she wasn’t sure about Overwatch’s policies this was the top priority at Vishkar. To insure order in this world you cannot give into urges, especially hormonal urges. Very few alphas and omegas were worthy to possess the gift of hard light. They prized beta workers. As the only alpha in her class, she learned quickly, if you were not a beta you must adapt. And that is what she did.

-

“And this is the workshop,” the small man she just met, Torbjorn, led her into the space.

“You’ll do all your building in here and share the space with me and our other teammate Junkrat.”

Symmetra looked around the workshop and examined the craft spaces. She saw one side clean and straightened leading to a forage, an empty spot she assumed was for herself, then lastly there was one section of the workshop that was in complete disarray. Tools and scraps falling towards the space meant for her. Papers and loose screws scattered the floor. In the middle of it she saw what appeared to be a nest. Larger pieces of scrap metal, wires and cables, and what appeared to be the car tires from old model cars.

“Oh yeah,” Torbjorn spoke as he noticed the distaste on Symmetra’s face, “Junkrat’s about the messiest omega I’ve ever met. The boy hardly leaves when he gets into his work and just started a second nest right in the workshop. Told him to not scent all over the place because this workshop doesn’t belong to just one person, keep it in his room.”

He swept the mess towards Junkrat’s space and turned to Symmetra, “You’re not gonna be a problem are ya? I know I’m getting old and my sense of smell is fading but you seem like a Beta. I don’t need two omegas in here nesting and taking up space.”

“No, I’m not an omega,” Symmetra says straightening up, “but I do not appreciate my space being encroached upon.”

“Oh ho, then you’re probably going to have a problem with that boy. Doesn’t know how to keep to him or his things to himself.”

Torbjorn walks towards the door to leave, “Dinner already started if you want to stop and eat before settling in and resting.”

Symmetra looked at her work space and thought about how best to start changing it to her liking. She would need to basically change everything. However, she was rather hungry and shouldn’t start a full project if she couldn’t finish it tonight.

“Yes, that sounds nice,” she examines the desk longer, “I will catch up and eat momentarily. First I want to set a few things down.”

He left with a nod. As the door shut, Symmetra sat her tools and other belonging down. She produced a chair to replace the old stool left for her. And a shelf for her to place photon projector on.

“This is to my liking, I will finish this in the morning,” she smiled to herself as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. The movement reminded her that she had yet to change her scent patches. She reached into her bag and pulled a few out. She removed her old ones which were now sagging with her scent and sweat. Symmetra never really knew what her scent smelled like to others. She supposed since it was her own that she wouldn’t be able to discern the smell and growing up with Vishkar meant no other kids to giddily tell you what you smell like to them. To her it simply smelled like simmering heat, maybe a hint of spice.

The thoughts were fond, but she had to hurry to get the new patches on. She could already feel her true scent spreading instead of the usual Beta smell. She produced a bag of hard light to securely throw away the old patches on the way to the cafeteria.

On the way to eat Symmetra was beginning to feel on edge. She could already smell the collective scents of everyone. One on one she could barely notice someone’s scent and brush it off. It was particularly easy at Vishkar because there was only the calming cool smell of beta. Coming here now with so many alphas and omegas, not even caring if they accidentally scent their area, it reminded her of her childhood in Hyderabad. So many bodies, so many smells, some were pleasant, but too many, too overwhelming. 

Symmetra hesitated, she had to calm herself first. She straightened a wrinkle in her skirt and adjusted her headset. The visor not only worked as a display but a feature to help prevent sensory overload. She could lower the sound of noise around her as well as lower her sense of smell. The lowered sense of smell would affect how well she could taste food, but it was a sacrifice she’d willing make.

She felt the eyes follow her as she walked in. She strategically grabbed a few items to eat from the chef bots and sat at the closest unoccupied table. It was a good choice as it was back in one corner and she had the opportunity to people watch with out the feeling of eyes on her own back. Symmetra took this moment to try to gage the dynamics of her new team mates. It certainly was a sight to see. So many different people lots of them she could see as alpha but the way the mingled and interacted with each other she could tell not all of them were. Just enjoying the company and conversation and joking even. They had a sense of pack like closeness. This was definitely different from Vishkar. Lost in her thoughts through her meal, Symmetra was completely unaware of a closely drawing figure from the table next to her.

-

Junkrat, the ever-excitable person he is, stopped talking once he caught a whiff of a scent that was new to the base and had to see who it was.

“Oi, Roadie,” he nudged the large man next him trying to enjoy his food, “Who’s the new sheila?”

“Didn’t pay attention again,” Roadhog sighed, “Vishkar, builder, short guy volunteered to show her around.”

“Oh, is that what the monkey was going on about? Why’d he need to hire some fancy looking suit to fight those Talon blokes?”

Roadhog simply snorted and went back to eating his food. Junkrat didn’t care for suits or corporate worker types, hated them in fact. However, he was nosy about anything that piqued his interest. Suits were boring but this one somehow ended up here and had a fancy looking arm that was _very_ shinny. So, he might have just decided to get a closer look. Right up until he was in the seat directly next to her, reaching out to see the smooth surface and saying aloud, “Ooooh, shiny.”

Startled with a yelp, she immediately turned on him and shoved him away and out of the chair. Junkrat fell on his back and stayed there for a minute dazed. A few of the tables of people turned to see what happened. Their eyes fell on the two tables in the back but could only see Roadhog sitting at one and Symmetra at the other and assumed nothing really happened and returned to their conversations. As Junkrat pulled himself back up he could hear Roadhog at the other table laughing. It was more the sound of muffled rumbling and table shaking but he knew too well he got a kick out him making a fool of himself.

“Shit, did ya really have to shove me that hard?” The suit at the table still looked shaken up as Junkrat got off the ground.

“You snuck up on me and I was startled,” she snapped wiping her arm where he touched her, “What do expect to happen when you do that to people?”

“I guess but I didn’t expect that pretty little arm to pack a punch like that.”

“Vishkar technology is incredibly durable,” she gets up and looks down at him, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite.”

She quickly disposed of her tray and walked back out of the cafeteria. Leaving Junkrat to himself confused as Roadhog once again started to laugh at his expense.

“Can it Roadie!”


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra gets her morning started off right and has an unexpectedly nice breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments!! It means so much! I was having the hardest time to come up with what direction I wanted to go in for so many things that I kept making notes of what I wanted but not coming up with an actual chapter. My brain finally let me write today like:  
> "Hmm you can have a little inspiration. As a treat."  
> So here's something small that way I can say I'm so far getting out at least one chapter a month.

Well the evening didn’t go quite as well as Symmetra had hoped. After leaving the scene before her in the cafeteria, she decided to just go straight to her room. She may have run from social interaction for the day, but that at least gave her time to completely redesign her room and unpack. Alarm setting off at 5am she went ahead with her morning routine. Grooming herself was always an act of grounding for Symmetra. If she needed to calm herself, in many situations a simple straightening of her clothes or pushing back of her hair brought back some comfort. Which is why morning and night she had some more extensive and much needed self-care in her routine. After the basics, she wiped down her body paying special attention to the scent glands right below her ears. Taking out a new pack of scent patches, she went ahead and covered them up. Taking her make up out, she did her face and rubbed a bit over the ends of the patch to have it blend in a bit more. She then took her suppressant pill and finished getting dressed. She wore a simple black pencil skirt with a white and blue button up top. Finally, she grabbed her headset just in case.

Symmetra left her room around 6am hoping that the cafeteria wouldn’t be as crowed this early in the morning. It’s not that she doesn’t want to interact with the Overwatch team members ( _yes, it is_ ). She just needed time to adjust to talking to so many overwhelming people in one space. The space wasn’t crowded thankfully. Only a few people were quietly grabbing their breakfast. She began to reach for a bowl to grab yogurt when she was stopped by a blonde woman walking up to her.

“Ah, you’re Symmetra right?” She asked with a bright white smile, “I’m Angela Ziegler or you might have heard me referred to as Mercy.”

“Oh yes, Dr. Ziegler,” Symmetra recalled, extending her hand, “I’ve read the information given on you so far, nice to meet you. I am Satya Vaswani here as an extension of the Vishkar Corporation.

“Oh um,” she stumbled a little surprised taking the hand offered, “you can just call me Angela or Mercy.”

“I suppose if that is what you wish, I prefer you just use my moniker Symmetra.”

“Right, well Symmetra, if you don’t mind,” she grabbed her bowl and motioned for her to follow, “We have something special just for you.”

Confused of what exactly was going on, Symmetra followed with air of skepticism. Once she got to the end of the line her eyes immediately fell to the plate before her.

“Is that-“ she began reaching for the plate of broken rice and curry leaves.

“Uppudu pindi!” Mercy happily exclaimed. The words rough and foreign sounding from her Swiss accent, but you could tell she has been practicing how to say it.

“How did you-“

“Ah ah,” she interrupted her again, “Grab your plate and come sit with us first.”

Symmetra still had no idea what at all was going on but she supposes she could simply play along for a bit. She grabs the uppudu pindi and a glass of water and follows Mercy to a table where another woman sits. Her one eye follows them as they slide into the seats. Giving them a warm smile after finishing a sip of her tea.

“Symmetra this is Ana,” Mercy begins as the older woman nobs her head, “She and I were the ones who came up with the breakfast idea. We like to welcome everyone new by having some food from their home country served their first day. It might not be the best because we have our cooking bots do it but we do go out and buy fresh ingredients to make it happen.”

Symmetra is taken aback by this show of hospitality. She hasn’t even had this dish in years possibly even before going to the academy. She stares at both of them mouth slightly open and feels her face begin to heat up. This was strange and new.

“Well don’t sit there with your mouth open,” Ana chuckles, “try it.”

She blinks and looks back at the plate in front of her. She decides to take a bite and it was actually well done. It tasted like the perfect amount of rice, spice, and lime. Symmetra hadn’t any recently to compare the taste to but this mixed with the emotional connection that these two wanted to provide something for her to bring comfort to her felt so foreign that it was almost overwhelming. She tried to pull her thoughts back together.

“This is really nice and thoughtful I really do enjoy it,” she said and watched as both women smiled at her and began to eat their own food.

However, at that exact moment she became uncomfortably aware of the scents they gave off, singling their contentment with her approval. Ana she could tell was a beta as the calming scent similar to chamomile tea drifted from her. Mercy, however, had the smell of a sweet Swiss chocolate and the overwhelming sweetness confirmed what Symmerta read in her file. She was an omega.

Symmetra coughed from the smell suddenly hitting her. She waved them off and took a sip from her water. She felt like a migraine might come on when she suddenly remembered her visor. She tapped her headset and the visor activated taking away the smells as well as the taste of the food she was just enjoying.

“You alright,” Ana eyed her over her mug.

“I’m fine,” Symmetra said running her hand through her hair and behind her ear, “Just needed a sip of water.”

Ana said nothing else as she watched her and the three sat to finish their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra and Torb butt heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow umm... its been FOREVER (;ーー)  
> I'm sorry yall, umm 2020 def had me messed up and alot has happened in my life over the past 5 months.  
> Here a short chapter that I literally couldn't figure out and gave up on so many times. It's something small as proof I'm alive, not giving up, and something to hopefully get the writer juju back! 〔´∇｀〕Should have another chapter soon for this one being so short. Thanks!

Symmetra decided to spend the day in the workshop getting completely settled. As she walked in, she was greeted by Torbjorn and the large man Reinhardt. The small man was standing on a stool examining the behemoth suit in need of repair before him. She peered over on her way to her workspace and couldn’t help but comment.

“Armor?” she quirks an eyebrow, “How positively medieval.”

Torbjorn immediately on the defense of his work, “Last I checked, I didn't ask for your opinion!”

Reinhart, grabbing the small man’s shoulder before he flew off the stool to go after her, simply laughed, “I will take that as a compliment, my lady.”

“It’s just surprising to me in this day and age that something so… rudimentary is still being used when such pristine technology like hard light is available.”

Symmetra began to a small replica of Reinhardt’s helmet, “See, it’s fast and practical.”

Torbjorn tutted and waved his hand, disabling the light display while raising his hammer up, “Hard work pays off. And not everyone can do or wants to pay for your fancy little light show.”

“I wasn’t sure people could afford upkeep of such dated technology either but here we are.”

An intense stare down began. You could visibly see Torbjorn’s hackles beginning to rise as angry burning scent started surrounding him as well. Reinhardt decided now was probably a go time to be the mediator.

“Okay I think that is enough for her first day in the workshop,” he picked the steaming Torbjorn up by his collar and began to head for the door, “I believe we should be getting some breakfast before it’s too late!”

The large man gave a bright smile to her with a little wave and exited the workshop.

Symmetra began to breathe easier once the two left the space. The room now free of the agitated alpha scent from Torbjorn allowed her to ground herself. She cycled her breath as a short form of mediation and decided to go about her work at the desk finally.


End file.
